On The Capella
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: AU where Earth is nonexistent and humans have been living on a giant space ship called Capella for hundreds of years. Roxanne is a star reporter, curious about the only alien on board, Megamind; a genius mechanical engineer living in the engine sector of the space craft. What will her curiosity lead her to discover about this mysterious person? Read on to see... Rated T, for now.
1. Their Meeting

Chapter 1: Their Meeting

* * *

She walked briskly down the hallway. Her suit making soft sounds as the fabric moved against itself where her arms brushed at it. Roxanne Ritchi was twenty-eight solar years old and she'd been living on this space ship her whole life. She sighed as she lifted a hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Just another day." She mumbled to herself and then started to hum her favorite song. She passed other crew members and citizens that were just going about their own typical day.

The ship, Capella, was one of the largest flying in this quadrant of space as far as she knew. It held what remained of the human civilization. The name of the ship represented one of the brightest stars in space. Even though its meaning was something completely unrelated. Something about a goat...? She couldn't recall exactly. It held a working Eco System on board, farm lands and even a portion of the ocean that once made up most of their original home world, Earth. They'd been surviving, existing out here in the vast desert of stars for hundreds of years. Or so she'd been reminded ever since she was young, and still often on the news broadcasts that carried throughout the ship.

She lived in one of the more populated sectors that was rich in its imagery of what their planet used to be. Greenery scattered throughout tall buildings that had been wielded against the walls of the inside of the ship. Homes on top of homes, crowded and yet the plants helped to hide this fact; making it seem like there was so much open space available to just wonder through. Holograms lit up above her to brighten the interiors so it appeared to hold a blue sky with animated clouds just softly floating by. It was a relaxed atmosphere that she'd always loved. The sides of the ship were connected with both interior and exterior walkways. So the citizens of Capella could get from one side to the other and anywhere else they needed to go.

The nightly news reports were about to play on the screens throughout the ship and Roxanne was going to be late if she didn't hurry it up. She turned a corner and then jogged quickly down the next hallway. Her gravity belt and keys jingling louder with each bouncing movement. Because of her job she'd gained some notoriety among her fellow citizens and it was an experience that made her feel important. She loved reporting the daily activities to help encourage everyone to keep the positivity going everyday. Today however there were a few sad things that she had to inform.

"About time, c'mon!" Her boss, an older woman who was a few inches taller than her looked down at her with a frown. Despite her age, she looked healthy and vibrant and currently annoyed with Roxanne. "Honestly, what is the point of you?"

"Ah...hahaha, I'm sorry! I ended up taking a nap and then slept through my alarm, Cynthia. Quick help me get ready." She instructed and quickly looked into a mirror to freshen up.

"No way, no time- just move your ass and get in front of that camera. We have two deaths to report today and on top of that there was an oil leak in the engine room." Her boss huffed.

"Really? I thought that wasn't a big deal?" She looked confused as she put her headset on and adjusted the mic over her lips.

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I'm not a mechanic I just do what the higher ups tell me to. And that means getting you to report the news on the ship."

Roxanne stepped forward to stand in front of the camera, she smoothed her hands down the front of her white suit and over her thighs then looked straight and smiled brightly for them. The camera man signaled her the count down. "In 3...2..." He didn't say one, instead he pointed to her and the light above the camera turned from red to green which told her that she was live now.

* * *

"Phew." Roxanne sat down at the table in the diner area with her boss, they'd finished the evening news and were having dinner together. "Do you ever wonder if sometimes they tell us things that they've made up so that each day it wont be so boring and...normal?" She asked her boss.

"No. Why would they?" Cynthia lifted her fork up to her mouth and took a bite of her pasta dish.

"I dunno. Just...you know, it gets boring." She sighed. So very boring.

"Boring? Haha, so sorry that space travel isn't exciting to you! Gosh, you've always been so weird. I mean what more could you want? Do you want life threatening things to happen?" Cynthia asked her and actually looked at her seriously.

Roxanne lifted up her hands and waved them in defense at her boss and friend. "No, no. That isn't it at all. Of course I'd never want anything bad to happen to anyone. Its just...I don't know. I guess it would be sort of exciting if something, anything, were to happen. Aside from the normal everyday things." She relaxed her hands on the table then looked at her sandwich and soup. For some reason she wasn't too hungry today either. Not for that same food that she'd always had to choose from.

Her eyes wondered around the cafeteria and she looked at all the other people standing in line or sitting down with their food. After a moment she was about to turn back to her meal and her friend when she spotted something- someone- out of the corner of her eye. Roxanne turned a little and looked at him, he was slender. Far smaller than a human man, and his head was equally far larger than any human mans. His skin was light blue and he wore a suit similar to her own, only it was black with the same light blue trim. Her gaze then traveled to look next to him at the other thing sitting with him. It was some kind of mecha suit with a tank at the top. Inside of the tank was...

She leaned forward more and squinted her eyes.

...a fish?

"...anne. Roxanne!"

The brunette blinked quickly and turned back to her friend. "Oh! I'm sorry, what was that?"

Cynthia glared heavily at her. "Am I boring to you to now?"

She laughed nervously and waved her hands again. "Sorry, I'm just really distracted today it seems." Roxanne admitted sheepishly. Jeez, she wasn't this flaky usually it was true. But today she was horribly so for some reason.

Her friend leaned to the side to look past her and behind her, trying to see what it was that had captured her co-workers attention. When she saw him she gasped a little. "What is he doing out?" she hissed in a low tone.

Roxanne frowned then looked back at the blue man and his companion then to her friend, she smiled a small smile at her and shook her head. "Cyn, he's not an animal- don't make it sound like he escaped a cage."

She wrinkled her nose at Roxanne. "Maybe he should be caged."

"That's horrible, what did he do to you?" She asked but was looking back at him again. Roxanne watched as he ate and appeared to be talking a little with the fish in the mecha suit. He was being starred at by more than just her it seemed. As people walked by their table in the back and starred quite openly, even disapprovingly at the two apparent 'outsiders' who had decided to grace the food hall. It wasn't a usual thing and so the reactions were warranted she supposed. Roxanne watched the blue man start to glare back at those who were starring too long. She was surprised that he didn't back down to any of them, and then...his eyes caught hers from across the room. Where she herself, had been rudely starring at him. Her brows lifted and her mouth parted, but rather than look away fast as the other onlookers had done she waved a hand at him.

"What are you doing!" Cynthia whisper-yelled to her, but she didn't stop. She smiled kindly and enjoyed his cautious reaction. He didn't return her wave but he did look back down to his food and his mouth moved as if he were saying something. As he was finishing, the fish mecha turned to look at her and she stupidly kept doing the same motion until her boss reached over the table and pulled at her hand, making her turn back around. "Stop that! I don't want those freaks to come over here. Yuck, I've lost my appetite." She made a face in disgust.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and frowned in disapproval. "Why do you have to be so mean about it?" She asked her friend. "Has either of them ever done anything to you? In all the years they've been on this ship, have you ever heard of anything bad happening involving them? I mean, you'd know, you're older than me and you used to have my exact job." She argued.

Cynthia looked red-faced in anger or embarrassment, Roxanne wasn't sure as she sputtered out a reply, "No. But-BUT, that isn't the point! You'd think they would have wanted to enter society and make friends with us humans by now, but its quite clear that they have their own way of doing things that do not involve us. I personally think that they are using us until they find a way to escape back to their own planet or ship or wherever they came from." She waved a dismissive hand in the air as if to be rid of them already.

"Well that seems silly, considering that they've mentioned that their planet was destroyed and that they're the only survivors or did you forget that much?" Roxanne crossed her arms and looked pointedly at her friend.

"That doesn't matter, you cant know for sure. And I wouldn't get too close to them if I were you Roxy." she leaned in towards the younger reporter. "They might want to 'probe' you." She whispered to her.

Roxanne's eyes widened, she laughed out loudly not having expected her boss to say something so close-minded and crass. She covered her mouth until she stopped then wiped at her eyes. "Oh my, you are hilarious." She shook her head. "I bet you ten credits that they're harmless and normal just like we are." She wagered.

Her boss sniffed indignantly at the laughter. "I don't see what's so funny about that. And ten credits huh? HM! How do you intend to back that up and prove your point?" She smirked, looking quite happy with herself as if calling Roxanne's bluff.

The reporter sat there and looked at her for a moment. Was she serious? She was taking her wager serious? She looked down at her food then turned to look back at the two sitting behind her off in a corner by themselves. The alien had been starring at them and he quickly looked away as she looked at him. "Hm...well..." She started then looked back to Cynthia. "I'll go talk to them." She heard herself say.

It was her boss's turn to look surprised. "WHAT? No- no you cant!" She reached over and grabbed at Roxanne's hand. "I'd never forgive myself if they probed you." She tried to make the situation sound dire but failed and started to laugh herself silly. "You...you wouldn't...hahaha...oh Roxanne! You are a trip!" she continued to laugh until Roxanne stood up with a stubborn look on her face.

"Stop it you. I'm going to end this right now. Just watch me." she moved back out of her seat before her friend could figure out what was happening and try to stop her. Roxanne moved swiftly through the small crowd of people that were heading to empty seats to eat their food. A few paused and watched her as they noticed where she was walking.

The alien looked up and saw her, he seemed to freeze. And that was when she suddenly had a thought that this might not be such a great idea after all. Not in such a public place with so many judging eyes on them. But she stopped in front of their table and looked down at the alien, not really paying attention to his mecha friend just yet. And that was because she hadn't seen from this far away, but up close he had such strikingly large green eyes. Roxanne licked her lips then swallowed nervously. "Um...hi." She started then gave him a smile and slowly held her hand out to him. "My name is Roxanne Ritchi."

His eyes looked down at her hand and then lifted up to her face once more before shifting to look away. He didn't take her hand to shake and didn't say anything to her, instead it was the fish mecha who spoke up and made her jump a little. "We know who you are Miss Ritchi." He said and she turned quickly to look at him, her hand that she'd offered then moved to rest on her chest. She felt her own heart beat pounding from the adrenaline rushing through her.

"You- you do?" She asked him. Was she really talking to this thing? A fish! It was actually talking right?

"Of course, Sir and I watch you every day we never miss a news broadcast with you in i-OW!" The mecha moved and looked down at the table. Apparently the alien had kicked him under the table and now Roxanne was looking back to him. He was glaring but not at her, just looking away and biting his lower lip. She noticed a purple tint starting to darken around his cheeks...was he blushing? Before she could confirm that, the alien made a sound and jerked upward to stand, taking his trey of half eaten food with him. Without so much as a word to her, he walked away and tossed the leftover food into the trash then put his trey up in the rack for washing. He stomped off and his mecha friend rushed to join him. He picked up his tray and waved to Roxanne with a smile.

"Sorry about this! It was very nice to finally meet you Miss Ritchi, hope to chat again someday, have a nice evening- goodbye!" He said quickly to her then bused his tray and ran after the alien calling out 'Sir! Sir!' Roxanne stood there looking at them in wonder. That wasn't what she had expected from this first meeting at all.

After a moment she felt a hand rest softly on her shoulder and she turned to look back at Cynthia.

"Are you all right?" her boss asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said in a bit of a daze then looked off to where the two aliens had disappeared then back to her friend. "No probing see? You owe me." She grinned and Cynthia laughed and called her crazy, giving her a playful shove.

* * *

He didn't stop. He walked fast down the hallways, twisting and turning, passing other citizens who stopped or stared. But the alien wasn't concerned with any of them- this time he barely noticed anything. Minion caught up to him, he could vaguely hear him coming up from behind.

"She...she spoke to me." Megamind heard himself say once he had gotten back down below to the small quarters that belonged to him and the piscine. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his work bench.

" _Us_. She spoke to _us_." His friend corrected. "You see Sir, we were right about her. She is a very nice person." His friend said as he walked over to the side of the work room.

"I didn't know what to say or- or do, Minion!" he lifted a hand up to his face and closed his eyes. "Damnit I was so stupid. She probably thinks ill of me." He huffed in frustration.

The fish frowned and then smiled. He waved a mechanical hand at the alien. "No, no way sir. I told her that we would talk to her again later and it was nice to have met her." he reassured Megamind.

The blue alien looked up and then glared at his friend. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. I just...I was in a bad mood as soon as she came over. I didn't like how everyone was staring but I mean, why did she come over to us anyways?"

"I am not sure, sir. I was as surprised as you. But it certainly was nice! Perhaps we should return the favor? Human courtesy dictates that now that we are introduced we can talk to her again." he noted as if reciting something from memory.

"I know that." He ran a hand over his face then moved to plop down in his seat at his bench. "I mean, you can anyways. I ignored her so I cant-"

"But you can too sir," Minion cut him off. "I can introduce you again. I'm sure she would like that also. She seemed more interested in talking to you anyways." He said, recalling how the reporter had held her hand out to the alien first and barely took notice of Minion.

"Maybe. We'll see. I have to think about it." he told him then stood up and walked to the back of their quarters and through the door to his room.

"I think that's a good idea. And also, I think I will get to sleep early tonight Sir, since I'm on morning shift in the kitchens." Minion worked as a bus boy in the cafeteria, but more than anything he wanted to be promoted to head cook. He'd been trying his whole alien life for that it seemed and he felt that one day he would achieve it. But for now, he was content doing a good job cleaning the cafeteria and kitchens for the current cooks. The fish nodded then scooted back into his castle in his tank, powering down.

Their quarters were small for the two of them, it had two areas thanks to Megamind's genius. He'd sectioned off and added a sliding door to separate their kitchen and work area from the bedroom. They didn't have a kitchen area as big as other citizens, a half stove stacked on top of a mini fridge and a small section next to that was a counter big enough for a coffee pot. Megamind didn't care too much for the flavor but the caffeine helped him when he pulled long work shifts. The bedroom was the alien's domain as Minion typically slept in his mecha suit, being a alien fish and all, it was perfect for him. Their quarters were organized for the most part, save for the alien's workbench where there were papers, plans and ideas strewn about. His tools and pencils, and an eraser with a few different rulers and other items stacked nearby. It wasnt much, but it was their home and they did what they could with what they'd been given.

When they'd been rescued as children from the escape pod that his parents had sent him away in he had no idea who would find and take care of them. The human's in their ship Capella, had rescued them both. And they were eternally grateful to still be alive to this day some thirty-five years later. But though they'd been given a second chance at life, it hadn't been an easy one. Not by far, not looking they way they looked in a ship full of humans.

There was a small circular window in his room that Megamind often looked out of. It wasn't big enough to see much more than a spot of the vast emptiness of space but, it did bring in light from the outside of the ship. He laid back on his bed and lifted his hands behind his large head to rest as he stared out the window. Thoughts ran through his mind about Roxanne Ritchi. Why had she come over to them? Why had she noticed them? He had been so nervous and scared that what she would say...would be negative and prejudiced. He was pleasantly surprised and yet cautious when she had simply introduced herself. As if anyone on Capella didn't know who she was. The news stations number 1 friendly face. The woman who brought them news every morning and every night for the past eight or so years...had come over to him to say 'hello.'

He turned over onto his side and looked out into the dark parts of his room, his left arm moved around in front of his slender frame while his right hand stayed under his head. "Hi. My name is...Megamind." He groaned. What a stupid name to give her. Well, he couldn't very well give her his unit number as a name. The alien worked late shifts in the hull of the ship, as a tech supervisor and mechanical engineer. Position number six. Sometimes his 'co-workers' called him by his number, 'Six' rather than use his name as they complained that it was 'too long'. "Roxanne." He said her name as he had countless times before. He promised himself then that if he ever had the courage to meet her or talk to her again, he would never shorten her name. Not when it sounded so damn perfect in his mouth.

"Aughh!" He sat up and sighed heavily. Looked like it was going to be another long night. There was no way he'd be able to sleep after what happened. He got up and headed out of his room, turning to walk the hallways. He'd just have to work to keep his mind busy. The alien walked down the corridor until he reached the stairs that would take him to the engine sector. He bounced a little as he walked, despite him not saying anything to her it had made him feel pretty damn good and seemed to lighten his day.

Megamind swiped his keycard to get into the engine sector and when the door opened he stepped inside. The door closed behind him as he headed to his work area. Despite being a technical supervisor he wasn't given a big area to work. They'd shoved him off to the side of the sector, much like his living quarters, where he assumed they could forget all about him. That didn't bother him, in fact it helped him to have a place to go to think when everyone else had to share space down here.

He jumped up onto a lift and pushed a few buttons, the cart whizzed and lifted him into the air so he could get to the station he had been working on all week. He stopped the cart then hopped off onto the landing that lead to the entrance of the large mecha. Megamind leaned forward and grabbed onto the metal foothold and hoisted himself up. Though he appeared thin and waif like, he had quite a bit of muscle under his suit to work with.

He hit a few buttons on the outside of the suit's cockpit area and opened it up. Once the top opened for him he slid into the seat. "Time to work." he said to himself then started to do just that. Soon, he wouldn't even be burdened with thoughts of the blue-eyed reporter.

…Or so he thought. A few hours later and Megamind had gotten little to no work done and more crazy images of the reporter running through his mind. He'd left the mecha then headed out of the sector. Maybe he should just go for a stroll? It was late, so perhaps there weren't many citizens out right now. He headed outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

"Ow!" Roxanne lifted her hand to her mouth, sucking her finger between her lips. She was laying in bed, trying to catch up on her book. Re-reading the same page over and over to no use, she'd set it down and that was when she got a papercut.

"Of course, I own one of the few books left in print from who knows how long ago annnd I manage to get hurt from it." She rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness.

She sighed and leaned back against the plush pillows of her bed. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she had been paying attention...and she would have been paying attention if she hadn't had a certain blue-skinned alien on her mind. Roxanne bit her lower lip in thought as she recalled how he'd turned away from her, said nothing to her but that curious tint to his cheeks.

"He had to have been blushing. Had to..his skin is blue so, if he has red blood then the color of his blush would be purple..." She touched her own cheek as she remembered it. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Not because he didn't like her surely, he didn't know her but judging from how he acted...

"Damnit." She just wasn't sure. How could she find out more about him? She got up and got dressed then left her quarters to head out for a drink. She couldn't stop thinking about him and so she wouldn't be able to sleep until she was able to learn more. But who did a person go to to learn about Megamind?

* * *

"Wine or beer?" a bored voice said behind the counter to the reporter. His eyelids were drooped over his eyes, his hair disheveled and circular glasses were perched on the end of his button nose. The barista was clearly used to working late and it seemed this hour was perfect for him. Because his 'charm' certainly wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Wine please, red." Roxanne requested as she slid into a bar stool. She leaned forward over the counter top and smiled friendly at him. She'd texted her boss late and when the woman didn't wake up, Roxanne had called her to ask about the contact she had who had passed useful information on to the stations before. And that contact knew of a guy who knew a weird amount of information about the blue alien. If she wasn't a reporter she probably wouldn't have been able to gain such useful knowledge about an informant so easily, but here she was.

He didn't look amused however. He set the wine glass down in front of her then turned to go about his business.

"Oh, just a minute...are you 'Bernard?'" her voice got lower and turned to a whisper as she said his name.

He turned to look back at her and one thick brow lifted up as his eyes scanned her in a one-two gesture, measuring her up. "Yeah. Who are you, secret service?" he joked terribly.

She waved a hand in front of her face and laughed a bit embarrassed. "No no, I'm-"

"Roxanne Ritchi. Star reporter." He cut her off then turned around and placed a hand on his hip, the other slung his washcloth over his shoulder and he gave her his best 'unamused' look. "What do you want with me?"

She seemed taken aback. "Oh, I...uhhh first off I didn't expect you to be so forthcoming."

He only stared at her, appearing bored. "About my name? I have nothing to hide, you know."

"Course not, that's my fault I'm sorry I didn't mean to- anyways, I have a question about...him." She said and whispered more without realizing it.

"...him?" he repeated. He knew who she meant, because they always came to the barista for their curious questions to be answered.

"Yes." She nodded and looked around. The bar was empty save for a guy who looked to be asleep in one corner of the room. "M-Megamind." She'd never said his name out loud before now that she thought about it.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her and took a step forward.

She blinked. "That's it? You'll- you'll just tell me anything?"

"What, did you expect me to have a condition?" he actually laughed, which made goose bumps appear on her skin, because it sounded so...lovely. Such a sweet laugh in comparison to his attitude and how he carried himself. "I went to primary school with him, all the way up until high school graduation." Bernard explained. "This isn't a guy who's mafia or doing some shady business all right? I don't take payment for information on Megamind. Its not like any information I have is of use to anyone other than curious assholes anyways." he paused then looked at her and smirked. "No offense."

Roxanne frowned. "None taken...I guess." She lifted the wine up to her lips and took a deep drink. "Mmm...does that mean you wont tell me anything?" She asked after a few moments.

He didn't miss a beat, "Are you an asshole?"

She glared at him. "No."

"Then what do you want to know?"

Roxanne leaned forward more. "...what is he like? I mean, his personality?"

Bernard shrugged. "I dunno. He's a guy." He thought about it a bit more. "He's a nerdy guy." He laughed. "I didn't talk much to him back in the day but, who wouldn't observe a blue-skinned, big headed...alien? Living among us as if he were one of us?" His voice changed she noted, it took on a more fascinated tone. "You know how he got here, how we humans 'saved' him and his fishy friend." He looked up as he recalled everything.

"Anyways, the alien is a genius. He made robotics even in primary school. I don't know why they made him go through normal schooling. It was clear that his mind was far superior than ours." Bernard looked back to Roxanne. "So after school, he was made to work in the engine sector as a techie. He works on making our ship, our home safe and secure for everyone." The barista smiled a bit sadly. "He works on the mecha that go out into space to explore the possible new locations for a world where we can inhabit and exist once again."

"Yet, when he comes out into the populace he's not met with cheers or pats on the back." He shook his head then poured a shot for himself. "He's met with prejudice and assholes who want to demean and lower him. Ah, humans always fear what we don't understand, we fear the unknown. And so despise it." He drank the shot then started to clean up. "Is that enough for you, miss reporter?"

She listened to what he said and tried to picture this sad little kid growing up in to a sad little man. But something just didn't feel right about it all.

"Feeling sorry for the blue q-tip, are we?" Bernard asked and refilled her wine glass. He seemed to be enjoying something in their conversation.

"No." She answered then sipped on the wine more.

His eyebrows lifted up high and his glasses slid down his nose. "No?" It was his turn to repeat her words. "Why not?"

"Why should I? It seems he's had a hard life of it, but who hasn't?"

The barista glared at her with an annoyed expression. "And a perfect little reporter, beloved by the entire ship and all of the remaining humanity, has had an equally hard and understanding life." He's sarcasm couldn't be stronger in his words.

"I didn't say that. Just that I don't pity him. I met him the other day and he didn't exactly scream out for someone to pity him." She fired back.

"Why exactly did you want to learn more?" He poured another shot but this time he gave it to her. "You planning on doing a report on the only aliens on this ship huh?" He wondered curiously now.

She shook her head. "That's not it. I just...um...I just wondered..." Roxanne said in a soft voice. She looked at the glass that he'd set before her then she decided, why not? And drank it down quickly. It was stronger than she thought so it made her cough as it burned its way down her throat.

Bernard was quiet for a few moments as he wiped down glasses. "Well, that's why I told you." He admitted to her.

She smiled and set her empty glass down. "Are you two friends?"

He laughed. "Uhh...no we're not friends. He doesn't make friends." He pursed his lips. "Mmmm...not that I extended the olive branch out to him. But as far as I know he sticks to himself. Him and his pet fish."

"He talks." She heard herself say.

"Huh?" Bernard paused his cleaning and looked at her.

"His fish. The fish- he talks. He talked to me earlier." She told him.

"Yeah, alien. Remember?" He rolled his eyes. "I'll be closing up in a few minutes, did you need anything else?" he asked her.

Roxanne leaned back in the stool. She held the counter and looked down at her now empty wine glass with a deep sigh. Her vision was a bit blurry, it had been a while since she'd drank alcohol. "All right ok, ok...I'm going." She pulled her card out of her purse and then swiped it across the counter to be read. It charged her account and then she put it away. "Thank you for talking to me, I appreciate it." she told Bernard.

He waved a hand at her. "Ok, ok- get lost reporter. Before someone important spots you and I loose my rep." he joked and smiled a little.

She got up and moved away from the counter to head out. He called after her, "Hey wait-" Roxanne turned to look at him.

"If you want to do me a favor...if you see him again and get him to talk to you...come back and tell me how the conversation went."

"Sure." She nodded then left.

Roxanne headed back up the corridors, going outside over a walkway towards her quarters. "He works in the engine sector..." She said aloud to herself as she swayed a bit. Maybe that last glass of wine was a bit much. She didn't feel drunk..not from a few glasses of wine and a shot. No way...but she was certainly feeling warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Megamind stopped where he was when he saw her. What in the...this cant be happening. This ship was huge- how could he end up here, right where...she was? His eyes widened as he saw Roxanne Ritchi leaning against the side of the walkway, holding onto the bar and looking up into the evening city skyline. He wasn't sure if he should step back or...step forward.

His feet started to make that decision for him as he took one step, two...towards her. She was wearing a standard suit like he was just opposite colors. Her figure was amazing to look at. He mentally reminded himself to thank whoever came up with these close-fitting suits. Should he say something? She hadnt noticed him yet.

"Um...excuse me, Miss...Ritchi?" He said in a soft tone. "About earlier today...I'm sorry I uhh...get nervous in big crowds." he tried to explain.

Roxanne seemed to register the words late. She turned to look at him slowly as he stepped closer to her. "Yoo hey there," She giggled and easily moved close to him, lifting a hand to touch his face. "Mega-mega hi." Roxanne waved her fingers at him.

His eyes widened. What was wrong with her? Her cheeks were red and her movements sluggish. "Are..are you drunk?" He asked, seriously surprised.

"Ooops." She lifted a hand up to her mouth and then giggled. "I am! That's what I am, what wazz in dat shot, my gosh." She looked away from him then back to him. "Who're you again? Is that you name, you name is really Megamind?" She asked him, getting very into his bubble.

He looked down at her face, his eyebrows lifted when she got so close, he brought his hands up as she wobbled and carefully rested them on her upper arms. His own face grew warm just from being so close to her. "It- it is." he said, not sure what else he could say in this situation.

She starred at him stupidly for a moment. "I like it." Roxanne said. "I luve your pretty skin too, bluwe is my favorite color you know." She leaned up towards him and then lost her balance, her legs stopped holding up her weight and she fell towards him.

"Hey- HEY HEY!" He whispered loudly at her. "Wait, just-just a- Miss Ritchi!" Megamind leaned down and tried to hold her up by her arms but no dice- when she let herself fall the weight was a like a bag of bricks. He quickly leaned down and slid an arm under her legs then lifted her into his arms. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be...Miss...Miss Ritchi?" The reporter had leaned her head against him and then passed out asleep.

"What. Are you really-? Oh for hell's sake." He looked around nervously then. If anyone saw them like this...shit. Megamind couldn't think of anything he could do, he had no idea where she lived. So he'd have to what? He thought for a moment and then walked quickly, carrying her with him.

He'd just have to take her to his living quarters. Maybe Minion would know what to do.

* * *

 **Circus Candies as always~ Hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry it was not beta'd. This AU is a dream I had and its something I couldn't stop thinking about. Lets see where it goes...review to let me know your thoughts. Thank you ^_^**


	2. Good Morning

Chapter 2: Good Morning

* * *

Megamind fumbled to get his key-card to open his door once he'd returned to his living quarters, shifting Roxanne carefully so he wouldn't drop her. When the door closed he walked her back to his bedroom and then over to his bed. He eased her down so she could lay on the soft surface of his blankets. The alien took a step back and lifted his hands up a little, turning his head to look back to his work room area then back down at the reporter. "Shit...Shit. Shit. Shit. This could be either...really good. Or...or really bad." He whispered softly as he watched the slow rise and fall of the woman's chest. He backed up then turned and left his room. Megamind walked up to Minion's suit and started to shake it, he knocked on the glass and whispered fiercely at the piscene, "Minion! MINION- wake up, shhh," He shushed himself but continued in a heated whisper, "Wake up, wake up. Get up!"

The fish's castle lifted up slowly and Minion looked out at Megamind groggily, his gorilla mech hands lifted up and he tried to move the alien away so he could focus more. "Wh-whut? What?" He asked him in a slightly slurred voice. "Sir, what time is it?"

"She's here, Minion!" He whispered louder then held his hand over his mouth as if to quiet himself.

"She who?" He looked at his friend like he was off his rocker.

"Roxan-Miss Ritchi!" He said and pressed his fingers against his lips, still in disbelief.

The piscene's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Sir... you drank alcohol again didn't you?" He said not believing his own ears.

"NO!" He huffed in offense. "Not me anyways- but she did, she's blasted Minion! She came right up to me, and was saying and, and touching me, and saying like- acting weird, waving..." he tried to imitate her and was too excited with energy.

"Uhh. Ok." Minion said, still not quite sure but he wanted to be supportive of his friend. "That's great Sir, that she wasn't afraid or anything! What happened next?"

"Pftftftf!" he made a sound and motioned to his room. "She's here!" He said loudly then whispered again, "..she's in my bed."

"What?!" The fish pushed away from the wall and stood up. He looked from Megamind then over to his room then started to walk towards it. "What is she doing here, Sir?" He asked and the alien followed quickly next to him then behind him. When they got into the bedroom they both stood next to the bed and looked down at the sleeping woman. Who was now snoring softly.

"I-I don't know. She just, she passed out and I didn't know what I should do..."

"So you brought her here?" Minion said loudly in surprise.

"Well, I didn't know what else I should do! I didn't know where she lived and- what did you expect me to leave a drunk woman passed out in the middle of an outside walkway?"

"No, but-"

Megamind cut him off and continued,"Where any sort of person could just happen upon her?!" He waved his hands indignantly.

"No but, Sir what if when she wakes up she...I mean...what if she thinks you...took advantage..?" He grimaced as he eluded to such a thing. He knew was preposterous but he wouldn't put it past a confused human woman. Even if she had been nice to them earlier.

Megamind was quiet then as he looked from Minion to Roxanne once again. He swallowed feeling nervous all over. "...You think she would?"

"I don't know." His friend replied.

Maybe he should have tried to get someone else to help. Knock on doors or something, he just hadn't been able to think. Why was that? Was it because it was her? His stupid flustered self could have endangered both of them. Megamind sighed, "It looks like we wont know until she wakes up. Should I search her for a com device?" He asked his friend.

Minion shook his head, "Better not Sir. Just in case."

"All right." He tapped his chin in thought. There was no way he would be able to sleep tonight for sure now. "I guess I'll work then, I couldn't sleep much before I went out for a walk anyways." he leaned down and pulled the covers out from under her, pushing her over a bit. She rolled like dead weight and then he covered her up. "Good thing she doesn't have to do the morning news report tomorrow." He noted. Of course he would know what days she came on the screens, she was his favorite reporter after all. Once the alien made sure that Roxanne was secure he turned and pushed at Minion. "C'mon lets leave her to rest."

"Ok, ok you don't have to push." Minion huffed then moved back into the other room. "If you want to leave again I don't mind being here in case she wakes up."

"No, its all right. I'll just stay for tonight." he had plenty to busy himself with in the engine sector but that was the beauty of being a genius. He could take his work with him, always easily keeping it mapped in his mind.

"Suit yourself Sir, I'll go back to bed then." his friend said and got comfortable once more. He moved into his castle in his tank and once again powered down his suit so he could try to catch some Z's.

"Good night Minion." Megamind said as he sat down at his small work bench area and started to mess with some papers. He thought he would have a hard time once again trying to get any work done. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that that was not the case this time. The alien wasn't sure just what the reasoning behind that was. Soon he was focused in on the numbers and diagrams for the mecha suits that needed to be fixed. Hours passed easily as he worked away and night soon became morning...

* * *

She was having the most wonderful dream. The kind that starts out warm and fuzzy, where you don't quite know why or what is happening but it feels so blissful that you don't want it to end. Dreams did end though and as Roxanne rolled over, she was pulled from her sweet bliss back to the real world. What was strange was that when she woke up she looked around and the room was dark.

"That's weird...mnn..." She yawned then sat up and stretched. "I don't remember leaving the lights off." When the hours turned from night to day her holoscreens updated to brighten up her room and wake her up. Floating out in space there wasn't much difference between the two and so the holograms helped immensely. She looked around again and her brows furrowed as she saw the small window that looked out into space. Wait a minute...this wasn't her room. Her eyes widened as she tried to recall what had happened the previous day. She did remember the bar...and the barista then walking was where it got fuzzy. Her heart beat quickened in her chest as her fear started to climb inside of her. She moved the blankets aside so she could place her feet on the ground of the bedroom.

The reporter looked down and noticed that she was still dressed, even in her shoes from the previous day. That somehow relieved her to know that she hadn't done anything out of character for herself. She lifted a hand up and rubbed her face and that was when she heard a light sound.

It was coming from the other room...

It was clear that wherever she was, they didn't have soundproof rooms. So it was somewhere older...or something like that...she cautiously approached the door, feeling around for the slot for the button to open it. When her hand ran over the smooth surface of the button she braced herself for what she would find.

The door opened and she looked at the room in front of her. It was dark in here too. She squinted then looked around for a light source. When she couldn't find one easily she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her Com device. The reporter held it up until she located a switch by the small refrigerator-stove combo. When it turned on, light filled the room and she looked to her right.

Sitting in a chair and slumped over asleep on a desk, surrounded by papers and utensils was the alien, Megamind. Snoring loudly. So that was the noise. And then she remembered more of the previous evening. She'd met him on an outside walkway, the details were hazy but she did remember talking to him about something or other. She took a deep breath, her fear was calming down now. She wasn't scared of him because something else was growing to smother out any caution she should have, curiosity.

Roxanne walked softly so as not to wake him up and as she reached him she leaned down to get a closer look. Her blue eyes scanned the side of his face, taking in the pores of his skin, the texture and hues that were there. His lashes were thick and long, his nose and chin the same. The thin lips of his mouth were open and he was drooling a little onto the paper under his head and she had to hold a hand up to help stop herself from laughing at such a childlike appearance.

"What are you a kid?" She said aloud in a soft voice. She reached a hand out and touched his shoulder, then shook him gently. "Hello?" she asked.

The alien continued to snore, even with her voice and the movement. She shook him once more, harder this time. "Hello, Megamind? Excuse me!"

"Hmn? Not...now...Minion. Go away." He mumbled, his thick eye-brows furrowed and he moved his left hand to push out at the suspected mecha suit. But when his hand pushed against her thigh the alien paused and then lifted his head up a bit groggily to get a better look at the thing he'd touched. Megamind stared at her for a moment, confusion on his face as his heavily-lidded eyes worked to feed his brain the image of Roxanne Ritchi standing next to him, in his own home. When it finally registered, he jumped up in surprise. "GAHHH!" He screamed and backed up, waving his arms frantically. His expression rather terrified, and the paper he'd been drooling on was still stuck to his cheek.

"Ahhh-!" She said at the same time then backed up as he did, only lifting her hands up as if she meant no harm.

"Y-you're awake!" He noted the obvious then pulled at the paper stuck to his face in embarrassment and ripped it off to hide behind his back. He used his other hand to wipe at his mouth.

"Jeez, way to give a girl a heart attack!" She let out a heavy breath.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Miss Ritchi." He looked around nervously then back to her, not really sure what to expect of the situation they found themselves in.

"I accept your apology." She smiled. "Do you have coffee?"

He only stared dumbly at her. Obviously still not awake. Roxanne was asking him for coffee, not running out of his home screaming bloody murder, as he and his Minion had first assumed. Minion! He looked to where his fishy friend should be only to find the space empty. Oh, that's right he had to get up early to work today. So then it was just he and...Roxanne.

"Hello?" She asked and waved a hand in front of him.

"Ah- haha sorry again, I'm not awake just yet. I do have coffee I think. Somewhere..." he backed away from her to go to the small cupboards to look for the instant coffee. He pulled out two packets of mocha espresso and then started to make them up. Better to focus on this right now then try to think of what to say to her.

She watched in amusement as Megamind worked to make them something to drink. Slowly she got closer to him. "What happened last night?" She lifted a hand up and ran it through her hair, conscious of how she must look to him. "I don't remember much after seeing you on the walkway."

"Nothing, you were a little drunk and you sort of um...passed out." He told her as he took two spoons then mixed in the mocha coffee with hot water from his dispenser.

"I passed out? And you brought me to your home?" She asked him curiously.

He paused and looked at her, feeling sheepish. "We didn't..do anything. If that's what you're wondering. I just, brought you back here because I didn't know what else to do." he tried to explain and she noticed that purple tint to his cheeks had returned.

Roxanne smiled and reached out to take one of the cups. "We didn't? That's too bad." she couldn't help but tease, he was too easy. And it was cute how nervous he acted.

As expected, the alien looked at her in disbelief and his face turned dark purple around his cheeks. He sputtered a little then lifted his own coffee up to taste but burned his tongue trying to drink too quickly. Megamind pulled the cup away then waved a hand at his mouth. "Ahh, ahh! Hot, hottttt" he blew out trying to cool his tongue.

She giggled at him then sipped her coffee carefully. "Don't hurt yourself." She grinned. "Well, thank you for being so sweet as to helping me out last night. I'm not usually like that...not lately anyways. I think that barista was playing with me." She thought about the guy and pictured him having a smug look on his face. She should've known he was the pranking type. "He gave me a creeper and I was dumb enough not to notice it."

"A..a creeper?" Megamind repeated, his tongue still hanging out to cool down.

"Yeah, its strong alcohol hidden under something sweet so you don't notice how heavy it is until after you've consumed it." She explained.

"Oh." He looked down at his coffee for a moment as if in thought then he looked back up at her. "Isn't that sort of thing dangerous?"

She nodded. "It could've been quite an awkward situation if not for you. But since I'm ok- don't worry I will make sure to get even with him somehow." Darn jerk. She made a face as she blew on her coffee.

Megamind sucked at his injured tongue as he continued to think about what she'd said. It really was dangerous and he wasn't sure he was ok with that happening. Now that he really thought on it...what if it hadn't been him who had found her? What if it had been someone else with...ill intentions? He frowned and then looked at her as she sipped at the coffee. "You said it was a barista? What bar was it again?"

"Hm?" She hummed and then licked her lips, which his eyes didn't miss. "The Eliscion, have you ever been?" She asked him curious now.

"Me? I...I don't go out much these days." but it seemed now he would have a reason to. A plan was already forming inside of his mind. He didn't want to let this barista off for putting Roxanne in danger. He wasn't sure he had any right to tell someone off but...he felt he had to at least speak up about it. "The people of this ship may have saved me, but I don't know if you've noticed, they don't seem to enjoy my company very much." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, no one really sees you very much. Maybe that's why?" She offered.

"Ah, perhaps." he said though unconvinced of the words.

Roxanne tilted her head then put down the coffee cup. "I know, lets go out now."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Sure, why not?" She stepped up to him and boldly wrapped her hands around one of his arms. He looked down at them as she pulled him towards the exit door.

"I-I cant." he argued weakly and resisted her pulling. This woman. This human. She was so unafraid, uncaring and unfazed by him it was turning him upside down. Was she mad?

"C'mon, Megamind. Just for breakfast, I'll buy. We can go where ever you want if you don't want to go back to that cafeteria." Roxanne suggested with a warm-hearted smile.

He stared from her hands and lifted his eyes cautiously up to her's. He was so unsure and the fear was evident on his face. "I...its not the same for me, Miss Ritchi." he whispered softly. "I don't like the citizens of Capella." Megamind admitted. "They also don't like me, and so we are perfectly fine staying the way we are now."

"That's dumb." She told him with a soft glare and pulled at him again. "Now, lets go Megamind. People don't dislike you- they just don't know you!"

"Uhh..you don't know me either." He pointed out, but he took a step forward as she pulled him. Roxanne continued and so he followed. Why? Why did he allow her to pull him out of the door and into the hallways? He knew what would happen if he went with her out to eat. Oh no..wait...wait... "Wait."

He stopped walking and she looked back at him with a lifted brow. "What now?" She huffed.

"If you eat with me then wont people-"

She cut him off by pressing a finger against his lips. "People will talk because I'm a sort-of-famous-reporter and you're a guy that everyone wants to know because you keep to yourself. Now, no more talk- lets go!" She walked with him and looked around. Once they'd reached to center of the walkway she could see the holograms floating up, it was 'lightly cloudy' today and everyone was waking up from sleep. There were other citizens out moving towards their work place or going out to some of the cafeterias or cafe's. They got curious looks and someone even stopped walking to outright stare. Megamind sneered at him and glared before looking away. He decided to focus on the feeling of Roxanne's hands against his arm. She was holding him persistently but it wasn't rough, it was in a way, gentle and he liked being so close to her.

* * *

"Here we are, I love this Cafe'." Roxanne said as they arrived in front of the place she'd dragged him off to. It was just like all the other cafeterias that he'd seen. There was a little bit of flourishment on the outside of the door but besides that so far, Megamind couldn't see any difference in the place. He looked up at the sign and then down to her and nodded a bit. "Okay." he said, not sure what she wanted to hear from him.

She pulled him inside with her and went to sit down, she looked at the menu. Megamind wasn't sure what they were suppose to do. He and Minion had never been to a place like this...it was different after all. "Um..how..how do we get our food?" He asked her, holding the menu with a blank look on his face.

Roxanne glanced to him as the waiter came over. It was a woman about the reporters age and she seemed nervous as she approached their table. "Hello, welcome to our Cafe', um..." she said this to Megamind whose mouth opened in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to talk to him. "Miss Ritchi welcome back." she nodded to Roxanne. "What can I start you both off to drink?"

"I'll have just water, and- he'll have...?" She gestured to Megamind for him to fill in the blank.

The alien stuttered as he was put on the spot. "Coffee please, mocha um... the sweeter the better." he mumbled and the waitress smiled and nodded. She walked off to get their drinks. Coffee again, he was going to be very alert for the next few hours.

Roxanne pointed out on his menu. "Just pick what food you'd like and when she comes back we tell her that we'd like that and then they make it fresh for us. So it will taste a bit better than the line cafeterias." She explained to him.

"Oh. Okay." He said and looked over the food items. Many were familiar but some were paired up with foods he wasn't too sure would taste good. But he found one that he was sure he'd like and put his menu down.

When the waitress came back she placed their drinks down in front of them. "I should've known you would bring more famous people with you, Miss Ritchi." She said to Roxanne and then smiled again at Megamind which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to that at all.

"Who? Megamind?" She laughed lightly. "Is he famous?" Roxanne asked her.

"Well sure, everyone knows you." She said to him and he remained quiet as he listened to her words. "Mysterious alien who lives on the ship. Not many people have actually seen you, you're almost a..what are those things called? Mythical Legend."

"Urban Legend." the alien corrected her and she lifted a hand to tap her chin.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Anyways, its nice to see you out and about. What can I get you guys to eat?" She asked and opened her hologram to write down their menus. Once she'd gotten their orders, the reporter turned back to Megamind.

"I like that there are still wait staff here. My Grandma told me about times when people would go to fancy restaurants and have food served to them. When they opened up over here, I brought her here all the time and she was so excited." Roxanne recalled.

"That sounds nice." He wondered then what it would've been like if he had family to treat to something like this. Would they have liked it? Megamind wasn't sure, but he enjoyed the daydream.

Roxanne was quiet as she observed him, she sipped her water and wondered so many things. She had a lot of questions, naturally, that just popped into her head. She'd loved to sit with him for a few hours and pick his brain. "Say, Megamind...how'd you get that name anyways?" She asked him curiosity all over her face.

"Hm? Oh, I named myself when I was a kid." He nodded. "When I learned the language and what each word meant, I thought it'd be a nice name." The alien rested his arms on the table. "That's not my real name though." He wasn't sure why he'd added that last bit, he'd never really told anyone about himself before. No one had ever asked.

"What's your real name?" She was quite piqued now, leaned forward and waiting for him to tell her.

"Oh..uhh heh, its Sixus." He felt his cheeks heat up at his admission. He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head absently. "My parents had other names for me, um...endearing names..what are those called uhh necknames?" he said trying to find the correct word.

"Nicknames." Roxanne corrected. "Me too, I have a few of them also, pretty embarrassing ones actually. Like Bean, and Pook." She laughed at telling him those silly names.

He grinned having learned something new about her. "My Mother called me Bubsy often. She said it felt weird to call me Sixus when I didn't look that way yet." He shrugged. "Guess I had to grow into the name. But, I like Megamind just fine too."

"Bubsy, that's so cute." She smiled sweetly at the alien. He was a normal guy, as far as she could tell. He blushed and spoke and acted like everyone else even if he looked a little different. "I like Sixus too. That sounds so..formal, like maybe old fashioned, maybe it was a name handed down in your family." She suggested.

His brows lifted at her idea and he smiled a bit. "I never thought of that before Miss Ritchi, I'll have to ask Minion what he thinks." He reached for his coffee and took a sip, careful in case it was too hot. He wanted to keep some of his taste buds on his tongue at least, if he could help it. Megamind paused after he took a drink and glanced up at the reporter sitting across from him. They were acting so casual, sitting here out in the open, around other citizens and it felt so...natural. Normal even. He wasn't aware that he'd been acting comfortable with her until this moment.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked him when she noticed his mind seemed to have wandered.

"Ah, nothing just...I was thinking about how nice this is." He put his drink down. "To be sitting with the famous Roxanne Ritchi." Megamind winked at her and chuckled.

"Why, Mr. Megamind- are you flirting with me?" She lifted a hand to her chest playfully. "You'll make a girl blush."

He bravely leaned forward towards her over the table. "Really? What else could I do to see the flush in your cheeks, Miss Ritchi? Ask for an autograph? It'd make my day, you are my favorite reporter." he said bravely, maybe the caffeine had gone to his giant blue head. Saying such things so brazenly, but it felt like it was ok to tease her just a little. If it wasn't, he was sure she would shut him down.

That made Roxanne's brows lift in surprise at his forwardness. She smiled and had to glance away, actually feeling like she was blushing. Ah, but two could play at that game. "The infamous Megamind...wants my autograph~" her pretty blue eyes glanced at him from her lowered lashes and she bit her lip in thought before responding to him. "Maybe we can make a trade?"

This flirty game they played was getting good and he wanted to continue, but the waitress came back with the food they'd ordered. 'Ah, drat.' He sighed but smiled up at her as he moved back and thanked her for the food. Megamind looked down at his meal and he felt his mouth water. It looked amazing, an omelet and some toast with brown sugar and butter. "This- has got to be the biggest omelet I've ever seen." He pulled out his com device and opened it quickly to take a holo-scan to send to Minion. His friend wouldn't be able to believe it either, he was sure.

Roxanne smiled at his reaction. "Doesn't it look delicious? Please eat up, its just the best." She put a bit of salt preserve onto her own egg and then slipped it onto a bagel. This place was expensive but worth every penny. What she didn't tell Megamind was that the food was farmed and fresh instead of compressed and re-hydrated. She hoped Megamind would taste the difference. She watched him take a bite and then make a face as if he were in heaven. It made her giggle.

"Ohhh Miss Ritchi, this- this is wonderful." He shoved more into his mouth then took a bite of the toast and made another weak sound. His stomach rumbled, he didn't know the last time he'd tasted food this good. He actually wasn't sure he ever had tasted food this good before. So many flavors he wasn't used to just from an omelet. Brilliant! His com device went off and he finished his toast then took a gulp of his coffee, which had warmed more before looking at it. It was Minion who was exclaiming how amazing the omelet looked. He looked up to Roxanne and licked his lips before telling her.

"Really? Maybe next time we can bring him if he's not working." She suggested.

That made the alien perk up. Did she just suggest that...they could all go out- he could go out again with her? Was this some crazy random happenstance or...or maybe, did she like him? Think he was cool? He wasn't sure what to believe, so far though she hadn't treated him like an outcast. She'd actually stood up for him and even when she had been found in his living quarters- in his bed!- she still was taking everything in stride. His heart was beating quickly with excitement. "...is that all right? I'd, we'd love to. I know Minion would." She nodded then continued eating. He told Minion on his device then shoved it into his pocket. Megamind busied himself with finishing his omelet as he thought over some way to repay her kindness. Because that is what it felt like, a nice gesture.

"Uhm..Miss Ritchi..." He started and she looked up at him, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes?"

"Say, would you...I mean, I don't know but would you maybe like to see the Mech's I work on sometime?" he asked her cautiously.

She smiled at him and held her coffee as she looked at the alien across from her. "I've never been close to them outside of when I've done a few reports. I'll be honest, I get a bit nervous around them..." She admitted.

"Nervous, why?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Just, they seem like powerful machines, I'm not sure why really...they're intimidating." She nodded as if that word made sense to her.

He laughed a bit at that. "Intimidating? Pfft, no way Miss Ritchi! Come with me, let me show you everything I know about them. I bet you will know more than any other reporter on this ship after I'm done with you." he leaned back in his chair and snapped his fingers as if that was it.

Roxanne liked his enthusiasm, she leaned in a bit and said in a soft tone though, "Promise I wont get hurt?"

Megamind was again surprised by her words. "You couldn't be safer with anyone else." he promised.

"Here, can I see your com device please?" She asked him and he lifted a brow but pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. It wasn't as sleek and new looking as Roxanne's she noted, but when she opened it- the interface looked more advanced than her own. She opened hers and tapped a few buttons on the holo-screen then closed them both. "I gave you my number, now you can message me or call anytime. Though if I'm working I may not pick up so, messaging might be easier."

"Y-your number?" he took his com device back as he sputtered dumbfounded. "Are you...sure?" He asked.

"Of course." Roxanne replied as she tapped away at her screen and paid the bill when the message arrived for her to do so. "There we go, all righty I think it'd be a good idea for me to head back to my quarters and get in a shower and a change of clothes." She stood up and then so did he.

Megamind felt a bit sad, he didn't want to stop talking to her, he only ever spoke to Minion. Not that that was bad but..this was so nice. "Ah, of course. Of course. Um, so when are you available for me to give you the grand tour of the amazing Mechas?" He tried to ask casually.

She pushed her chair in then lifted her hands up, one finger tapping her chin. "I have tomorrow night off, is that all right?" Her eyes focused on him.

"Yes! Perfect, me as well that will be- just perfect. Don't worry I'll make sure its a night to remember- ah..." He held up his hands to her quickly, "A positive night for sure. Well then, Miss Ritchi it's been a pleasure to dine with you this...morning." Did that sound weird? It came out so strange damnit.

She laughed at his awkwardness. "I had a lot of fun, thanks for making sure I was safe last night." She moved to walk past him but paused then impulsively she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

He froze. He didn't mean to but, he'd never been hugged before. Not by anyone other than his fishy friend. This was...another fleshy being hugging him. She was so..soft. He hesitantly lifted his hands and pressed them to her back in a cautious return hug. Roxanne backed away and punched his arm playfully. "See ya later, Megamind." Then the reporter was making her way out of the cafe and towards her personal quarters.

The alien only stared after her in wonder. Yesterday was wild, today was down right mad. He must've fallen down some rabbit hole or something. And he felt damn glad he did!

* * *

NOTES: Thanks for sticking with meeee ahhhh! I have two other fics I'm in a rut over for MM as well so it sucks that I cant update them just yet. (I have like half a chapter for each done so far tho if it means anything) I'm just incredibly busy with life. ;u; aren't we all? Any who! Please enjoy chap 2 of Capella! I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I've got a few other chapters outlined. Up next is their fun date where Megamind will totally nerd out about Mechas! ...poor Roxanne :P But don't worry he has a bit of romance up his sleeve this time.~ Thanks as always and have all the circus candies for reading!


End file.
